


Double Trouble

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Double Trouble

"I think he's watching us again," Harry said softly into Severus's ear as they embraced on the Astronomy Tower. 

Severus moved his lips to the column of Harry's neck and began pressing kisses along his warm flesh. "Perhaps he deserves a performance."

Harry stilled a moment and then groaned as Severus slipped his fingers inside Harry's robes. 

"Here?" he whispered, his hips moving of their own volition. Severus's hand was cool against his skin but rapidly warming with the contact.

"He's been watching us for weeks," Severus said, then dropped to his knees. "He deserves a reward." 

Harry flicked his eyes to the corner where they knew Draco Malfoy, current Charms professor, stood Disillusioned. 

Severus had realised they were being watched the last time they'd come up to the Astronomy Tower and ending up having an extended snogging session which ended with some very sticky pants. 

Looking back down at Severus, Harry watched his cock slid between Severus's lips, fingers rolling his bollocks gently as he bobbed his head. Harry leaned back against the stone wall to give him some support lest his knees buckle from the pleasure of it.

"God, you're good at that," Harry said, slightly louder than he intended. Severus hummed around his length proving Harry's words true. Harry could have sworn he heard a noise from where Draco was but it really was hard to tell over the slurping sounds Severus was making. Harry dug his fingers into the lank, black hair tugging gently but Severus refused to let him go.

Giving himself over to the inevitable, Harry shifted his stance and let his head fall back as he neared the precipice. The tightness in his balls, the suction on his cock pushed him over the edge, a strangled cry falling from his lips as he came in Severus's mouth.

He wasn't ready for Severus's sudden movement, standing and turning Harry to the wall, hands on his arse cheeks. 

"I'm going to fuck you, Harry," he said, not bothering to lower his voice. "Fuck you in front of Draco."

A startled gasp _was_ definitely heard this time and Severus chuckled. 

"You didn't think you could get away with that, did you?" Severus asked, one hand still running over Harry's arse.

Draco stepped out into the light, face red with embarrassment or perhaps arousal. 

"I'll just go back to my quarters now," Draco said, head held high as if nothing was amiss. Before Harry could pull away from the wall, spluttering, Severus answered.

"I shall see you in my office at nine o'clock tomorrow morning, _Professor_ ," he said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Draco's head dropped slightly. "Yes, sir." However, as he turned to go, Severus stopped him.

"Draco?" Cool grey eyes met deepest black. "Aren't you planning to stay for the second act?"


End file.
